A Beautiful Life
by JustLivingToLive
Summary: Rick and Andrea can both imagine a beautiful life together. Disclaimer: I do not own TWD.


**A/N: I'm working on a new chapter for Smile but until then enjoy this one shot.**

**WARNING: This one shot contains minor TWD comic spoilers.**

_"Figured you'd still be awake."_

_"Yeah. Who really sleeps anymore, right?"_

_"I hear that. Your call to arms went well. Didn't expect that."_

_"You disappointed? Would you like some water or anything?"_

_"No and no. I may not be as optimistic as you but I'm certainly not rooting for you to fail. I'm praying your right."_

_"It late, Andrea. Why are you here?"_

_"That morning, before we left...you kissed me."_

_"The Hilltop has me thinking about things differently. Maybe life doesn't have to be so bleak."_

_"Or lonely."_

_"I take it you're still interested?"_

_"Your reasoning was bullshit before. Everyone you care about dies? Get in f—king line. Who can't say that? So we just resign ourselves to being miserable? I've lost people, we all have. We would just see whose curse is stronger, if mine kills you before yours kills me. We're all going to die Rick...that was true before the turn. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm glad you decided to stop being such a pussy. Tomorrow is a new day and for the first time in a long time, I'm actually looking forward to it. So thanks."_

Rick lay awake next to Andrea eyeing the back of her perfect sleeping form as he recalled the night of the previous month she had come to him to lay out her feelings word for word. He smiled when he recalled the passion that had ensued between them not moments after they reconciled their feelings for each other. It was on that first night they had sex that he knew he loved her, and it was tonight that he knew how he would act upon that feeling.

Rick planned out the entire night. He had Andrea return to her watch duty at the tower during the day so he could get everything ready before she returned to the home they now shared. When he heard the gate open when Heath let her back in he sent Carl off to Eugene and Rosita's place for the night. He ran to the front door and patiently awaited her arrival.

The door swung open but Andrea made no move to enter when she spotted Rick. He was wearing what she could have sworn was a Botany 500 suit and the house was completely decorated with candles. She momentarily thought she was imagining it before he finally broke his silly grin to speak.

"What you standing around outside for?" He joked, "Come inside! You like the suit?"

To Andrea every word come out in rapid fire and it took her a moment to realize he really was dressed out for some occasion she apparently was unaware of. "I-I feel a little under dressed, what's the occasion?"she asked still feeling a little off from the sudden atmospheric change in their home.

"I just thought I could make us some dinner and you and I could have some alone time." Rick said as he smiled warmly at her obviously proud of his accomplishments, from the Botany suit he proudly wore to the jury-rigged beef stroganoff meal he prepared.

"Well I don't have a thing to wear hon?" Andrea commented gesturing down at her current attire (which was also her only attire).

Rick smiled turning the corner slightly to pull out a black Ralph Lauren belted dress. "I got this when I got the suit," Rick commented proudly, "Remember when we found that clothing store a while back just outside the safe zone before we were together?"

Andrea nodded in remembrance. She particularly remembered finding Rick crying in one of the buildings they searched and then that night kissing him for the first time.

"Some really nice stuff in there." Rick beamed, "I didn't know what you'd like so I got a simple one, I hope you don't mind."

Andrea smiled back finally coming all the way in to close the door behind her. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed and everything." Andrea whispered as she kissed Rick on the cheek and pulled the dress from his arms.

Andrea went up to the master bathroom and dressed into the new addition to her wardrobe while she prepped her hair as best she could. When she looked in the mirror she actually thought herself beautiful for the first time in a long time. However when she remembered the scars that crossed her face she remembered the harsh reality of this world. She ran her fingers along the length of the scar that crossed her cheek all the way up to her partially amputated earlobe. She sighed wishing she could could wear her best earrings for Rick tonight. She couldn't imagine how Rick lived with his amputated hand. She felt like enough of a freak with just a petty scar. Although she still had no idea what had brought this out in Rick. When she got back down she found Rick waiting for her in the dinning room once again smiling.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look to bad yourself." Andrea commented. "Sorry I didn't say it before."

"No harm done." Rick reassured. "Come and sit down." Rick said as he pulled out a chair for her.

Andrea sat down then Rick seated himself before he began talking again. "Remember when you made me that beef jerky stroganoff? I doubt I'll every be able to top that one but this is nice right?"

"Oh, be nice!" Andrea half joked. "It wasn't that bad and I really did try."

"No really Andrea I mean it. That stroganoff was the greatest thing I had since Lori and Carol cooked for us at the farm."

Andrea smiled and internally laughed remembering her frequent blowouts she had with Lori during their time at the farm and wondered how she ever ended up with that women's husband. She was sure if Lori could see them now she would definitely have something to say.

"You ever going to tell me what this is all about?" Andrea question not even bothering to look up from her plate.

"What, a man can't have a nice night with the woman he loves?"

Andrea smirked at Rick playfully not buying a word. "I'm going to call your bullshit. Since when have you been one for cooking nice evening meals and dressing out? Usually we crack open a can of beans when I get home and we make a beeline straight for the bedroom. I'm not saying our relationship is nothing more than sex it's just...this is highly unusual behavior from you."

Rick made a rumbling chuckle, "I didn't want to tell until after dinner but I guess I should have known you'd be too impatient."

Andrea actually tilted her head like a naive puppy in confusion as Rick reached into his pocket and pulled something out that he enclosed in his fist.

"I'm really not for the whole traditional thing anymore." Rick said as he slide his palm across the table to in front of Andrea.

When he lifted his hand Andrea saw what had been enclosed beneath his palm. A ring.

A part of Andrea wished Rick would have gone down the traditional proposal route but at the same time she wouldn't have changed that moment for the world. This was her proposal and her memory not some fantasy or celebrity show proposal.

The wedding was nothing special. They had asked Gabriel to marry them in the safe zone church. No invitations were specifically given but the whole safe zone population showed up. It was only forty people but that still seemed like a lot for such a small wedding (especially since most of the people only showed up because they had nothing better to do). With what seemed like so many people showing up Andrea should have felt special but there was only three people she really wished were at her wedding...her parents and Amy. If only they could see the woman she's become. They'd be both mortified and tremendously proud.

It wasn't long before their daughter Amy was born. It had been Rick's idea to name her Amy and Andrea had been incredibly touched by his consideration.

"It is a very pretty name," Rick had said, "and it is my fault she died. I should have gotten Shane to move us out of Atlanta sooner!"

"You stop that right now Rick Grimes! I thought we went over this before?"

"_It's not your fault when someone dies. It's your fault when the rest of us live_. I know...I know..." Rick said mimicking Andrea's words from the night after Glenn was murdered. "How do you always know just what to say to me darlin'?"

"Well I guess us women just have a way of knowing what our husbands want." Andrea said embracing Rick.

Andrea placed her head against Rick's chest and heard a deep growl coming up. "Well tonight I want you."

"Well you can have me." Andrea said looking up at Rick.

Emboldened by her words Rick leaned in to kiss her passionately and she welcomed him whole heartily. "How did I ever get so lucky?" Rick whispered against her lips.

"How did _we_ ever get so lucky." She corrected.


End file.
